Abigail Kaori Christelle - A Mary-Sue
by a11b22c33
Summary: A friend challenged me recently. I'm supposed to write a mary-sue story seriously without making it a parody. I hope you laugh your socks off. This story will contain characters from all sorts of TV shows, but mostly animes. Note: I probably won't ever finish this.
1. A Bedtime Story

Abigail Kaori Christelle  
A Bedtime Story from Daddy!  
Chapter 1

Oh, boy. I don't know how Abigail does it! Taking careof the kids while she's gone is tiring… Okay, if you're  
wondering who I am, I'm Tai. Tai Kamiya.

Hold on. I'm going too fast. Basically, my wife, Abigail, isattending a meeting in her realm right now. I'll explain all thatother realm and royalty stuff later.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy!"  
"Yeah, me too!"  
"So am I!"

"Coming kids! Go to your room and change. I'll be rightthere."

That was my kids, if you were wondering. I've got six. Kiara, Yuka, and Suzuka, the triplets; Aiko(Girl) and  
Akio(Boy), twins: and finally, Kyoya, our little baby boy. He's a month old. I think Akio's relieved to have another boy inthe house.

Kiara, Yuka and Suzuka are all 8.

They all have elbow length wavy hair, as well as blue eyeslike their mother. Only difference is that Kiara has red hair, Yuka's hair (dark brown) is exactly like my wife, Abigail's, and Suzuka's hair is blonde. Yuka's older than Kiara by 2 minutes and 15 1/2 seconds, and Kiara's older than Suzuka by 12 seconds, though she doesn't act like it.

Aiko and Akio are 10. They've got black hair. Aiko's eyes are blue which turn  
silver at night for some strange reason that has to do with the starlight. And Akio's eyes are hazel, just like his ol' man. They're apart by 3 minutes and 27 seconds.

And finally, Kyoya's got bright red hair, though I don't know how that happened. His eyes are a dull red to match.

They all have the royal birthmark too. You probably don't know what this means, but you will later on in the story.

"Oopsie-daisy!" I cooed when I picked Kyoya up. He laughed. I carried him up to me and Abigail's room and set him in his crib. Then I walked across the hall and one door over to the kid's room. Yes, the kids share a room. It's a simple white room with blue bed sheets for the beds. The girls' beds have light blue bed sheets and and Akio's bed has dark blue bed sheets. There are three beds along the right wall for Kiara, Yuka and Suzuka, and a bunk bed along the left for Aiko and Akio.

They were all ready in their beds. I got to work tucking them in. When I finished, I gave each of them a hug and walked back to the door. "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite, kids!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Did I do something wrong?

"What about our lullaby?" The most childish of the triplets, Kiara asked.

Shoot! I can't sing as well as Abigail! Oh, well. I'll try…

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the lullaby Abigail used to sing.  
"Go, to sleep, my little ones,  
The sun has sa—"

"Dad, that's not the lullaby…" interrupted Aiko, as he sweatdropped. "You must have forgotten it."

"In that case, you have—"Aiko started, but was cut off.

"To tell us a story!" Akio finished, interrupting someone again.

When they were 5, we found out that they had telepathy.

"Well… I don't know any good stories…" I laughed nervously. Well, I have one. But it contains the secret of  
Abigail's side of the family! And we didn't plan on telling them 'till next year!

"Come on, dad…. please?!" They asked in unison. Aw, man! Their giving me the puppy dog face!  
My weakness! Well… maybe I could tell them. After all, the younger they are when we tell them, the better.

"Well, if you don't know any, daddy, then could you maybe—"Yuka started, and was then cut off yet again.

"Tell us how you and mommy first met?" Suzuka finished. Funny, I didn't think she was the type to interrupt someone.

"Sure, kids! So it all—"

"Wait! I need to pee!" We all laughed as Kiara scrambled to the bathroom. When she got back, I 'ahemed' and once again started.

"Ahem… So it all began when…"


	2. The Beginning

Abigail Kaori Christelle

The Beginning - 2

"THAT'S IT!" An overly dressed woman with platinum blonde hair and vicious light green eyes yelled, a golden crown with orange-brown gems sat dully upon her head.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN ACOMPLISH ONE SIMPLE TASK I GIVE YOU, AND YET I ALLOW YOU TO BE A PRINCESS!" she continued to shout at the poor young girl dressed in faded dark blue rags, her deep-brown knee-length hair fell helplessly on her marshmallow-brown skin, all the while her big, sky-blue eyes flickered nervously.

"I SHOULD JUS-"

"Excuse me your majesty! Valtore has struck an attack on Magix!" A guard opens the door of the  
soundproof room.

"FINE! Tell the soldiers to be ready for my orders of attack! I'll deal with the princess later."

This young girl was Abigail Stone. She was the youngest princess of the kingdom of Magix. There were 8 of them. They were ~ from oldest to youngest ~ Stella, the Sun and Moon fairy, Bloom, the Fire fairy, Flora, the Nature fairy, Musa, the Music fairy, Techna, the Technology fairy, Layla, the Morphix fairy, Roxy, the AnimalFairy and finally Abigail herself, a.k.a. Abby or Princess Alise. Abigail had no powers for some strange reason, or so everyone thought. She kept hers hidden, because she didn't want to cause danger to the kingdom. You see, she held multiple powers, which were Water, Music, Physic and Animal, Water being the main power. When in the kingdom's presence, she acted like a princess, whom she was, but behind the scenes she was always abused by her step-mother, Annabelle.

Only her sisters and the servants of the castle knew this and they were very nice to her, because she wasn't mean like Drizella. If she needed anything, the servants would get it for her, whether she wanted them to or not. And if she ever needed someone to talk to, there's always Emma, her magical pet. Every princess had one. (A/N: It looks exactly like an Evee. If you don't know, ask Google, 'What Pokémon is Evee?') Emma was different though. While other already hatched pets are given to the owners, Emma and Abby were born at the exact same time in the exact same place, or so they were told by the servants.

Abigail ran up to her room and started to cry. "Why does she hate only me?" she cried to herself.

"I think there's something that she's not telling you," Roxy came into the room.

Roxy was always there for her, and helped her when she doubted herself. She trusted her enough to tell her the secret of her powers.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" I sniff.

"I'm not sure, but it's obvious that she's hiding something"

"What do you think it coul-"'BOOM! '

"Come on, we'll talk later! We have to go into hiding now!" Roxy ran out, thinking that Abby was following her, when in reality; she was jumping out the window.

She ran out the front gates, only to see half of the kingdom lying dead, and the other half trying to fight him off! She hid in some bushes, and, putting a water barrier up, got out and told them that Layla used her Morphix to do it, and that it should last a few years. She guessed that her sisters had noticed her missing, because, the next thing she knew, they all came up behind me, asking her things like; "What did you think you were doing?!" and, "You could have gotten hurt!"

Just then, a white light, and a strange creature appeared.

'Come with me, child.' It said through telepathy.

"W-what are you!?" Abigail stuttered, feeling very surprised indeed.

'I am Lugia. Come, child. I will explain on the way and all will soon be clear.'

"Where shall you take me?" she enquired. She seemed much calmer about the situation than before.

'Across the lands and different worlds, seeking different forms of strength and collecting the Seven Charms'

"Seven Charms? What are those?"

'Come now, like I said, I will explain as our journey progresses'

"But, what about the people, our kingdom?! Who will protect them?"

"We can take care of that!" Roxy spoke up, recovering from her shock, as did the others.

"Yeah, you're right! We weren't born as princesses for nothing!" Bloom added.

"I'm more then just a pretty face, you know!" Stella beamed.

"Pump up the music! We can handle this loser no problem!" Musa pitched in.

"I'll be skateboarding circles around him in no time!" Layla cheered.

"We'll try our hardest, we promise." Flora piped up.

"According to the data we've been collecting, we'll need to take turns while others take rest. If we take turns in pairs, we should be able to claim victory, but of course, I'll miss training and teaching you. Farewell and good luck, Abby!" Techna inserted.

Her sisters had taught and trained her in academics and hand-to-hand combat secretly.

"Well…" She paused to think.

"Don't worry Abby! Lugia will help you! Right Mr. Lugia?" Optimistic as always, Roxy asked.

'I will be traveling in the air beside her while invisible, although I will appear before her while she is alone and needs guidance. And please, there's no need to be so formal.'

"Well, what do you say, Abby?" Bloom asked.

She didn't know what it was, but suddenly, she felt something warm and yet so cold in her chest.

"I'll do it." It felt to her as if she wanted to say it, but didn't actually say it while in control of herself. And so, Lugia opened up a sparkling light blue portal.

~  
"That's it for now kids!" Oh, boy. It felt good relieving memories.

"But dad/daddy!" The kids whined in chorus.

"Alright then, how 'bout I continue tomorrow night?" They nodded their heads, and I turned off the light, and whispered, "Goodnight, kids."


	3. Residency

Abigail Kaori Christelle

Residency - 2

"Well then, good night!" I kidded them by pretending to forget about the story.

"Wait!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I was joking!" I laughed, then…

"Where did we leave off?" I smiled sheepishly.

"We left off when Abby went through that thing." Kiara said.

"Kiara, it's called a portal." Akio rolled his eyes.

"And, Lugia went through it with her." Aiko added.

"Ahem!" They all went silent.

"That's better, now…"

They arrived at a maze made of hedges. "Where are we?" Abby asked Lugia. He smiled slightly.

'Work your way to the center of the maze and all will be clear.'

She looked around. How would she get to the middle? She suddenly got a flashback. It was of a baby crying with a mother child, the way." 'Faith…' she thought. 'I have to have faith in myself.' She felt a warmth resonating from her eyes. She took out the mirror that she used for. They were... violet?! 'Since when do eye colors change?! I'll deal with this later.' she thought. Suddenly, a bush began to glow. It moved aside to reveal a pathway.

She followed it to a clearing with a large pond and a house to the left, surrounded with bushes full of light blue, lavender, and found a standard kitchen to the left, and, to the right, a coffee table with several couches around it. There was also a staircase near three windows on the left and four doors on the right, each one  
of she unlocked the first door, a key ring appeared in front of her, and the key attached itself to it.

'That's the house key.' Lugia mentions. Abby looked, and saw and key did the same as before. This was a recording studio, with a small a harmonic instrument. A harmonic instrument is a harmonica that could be molded into many different things, with the power of music.

Abby put the harmonic instrument in her pocket and placed her song-writing book on a nearby stand. She went up to the third bedroom with azure and lavender walls, with a blue door on a furniture consisted of a white desk with a laptop on top of it and a blue swirling chair, a light violet bed and a lavender bed stand, and a sky blue cell phone. There was also a sky blue backpack on the lavender carpeted floors, with white zippers.

'Now,' Lugia said, 'I will create another portal, and you will began your first adventure. Do not be surprised if you find that some of your abilities are hindered when you enter a different world.'

"Okay!" she said, nodding determinedly. Lugia created a swirling light blue portal, just like the one they had used to get to the maze, except this one had vines creeping out and around the edges. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

* * *

"'Night." I went to my room after turning off the lights, curled up in bed, and dreamed of the good old days.


	4. Where Am I?

**Abigail Kaori Christelle**

**Where Am I? - 3**

"Now, let's see…" I took a moment to recollect the next part.

"Hey, dad?" Aiko asked.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. So, after Abigail had explored the house..."

* * *

I walked out of the room that I decided was going to be mine. I opened the fourth room. The key repeated its procedure. I gaped at the sight of a hallway behind the door. Whoa, this house is bigger than it looks! There were eight doors, four on each side. They looked like this inside: -

1 - bedroom-interior/interior-design-bedroom-for-teenage-girls/attachment/interior-design-bedroom-for-a-teenage-girls-with-red-interior/

2 - . /imgres?q=green+teen+girls+bedroom&hl=en&biw=889&  
bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=FS1YymrWDZQrpM:&imgrefurl= /green-and-purple-teenage-girls-bedroom-color-themes/teenage-girls-green-bedroom-and-furniture&docid=jzKukYZf-A5e8M&w=554&h=504&ei=drpqTvqDKNDrrQf-p-ywBQ&zoom=1

3 - . /imgres?q=pink+girls+bedroom&hl=en&biw=889&bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=kVncIYlplotT  
mM:&imgrefurl= . %3FphotoId%3D27427&docid=M6J2WS9SYa4KBM&w=600&h=456&ei=eLtqTubmPIqrrAfgpIG1BQ&zoom=1

4 - . /imgres?q=grey+teen+boys+bedroom&hl=en&biw=889&bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=xFBo-mtAHcjbIM:&imgrefurl= /beautiful-bedroom-design-ideas/grey-bedroom-ideas1/&docid=REnLIxambwP3zM&w=500&h=343&ei=G7xqTrTrL8a3rAexqNy8BQ&zoom=1

5 - colorful-themed-teenager-bedroom-inspiration-for-parents/ (The first one.)

6 - 2011/04/05/boys-bedroom-furniture-decoration-full-accessories-and-color/ (The fourthone.)

7 - . /imgres?q=orange+teen+boys+bedroom&hl=en&biw=889&bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=NFYkkuGEbFS  
cFM:&imgrefurl= . %3FID%3D112337%26TypeID%3D1&docid=xsm0757ikjV_8M&w=480&h=359&ei=QL1qTqWcG5DSrQesleW4BQ&zoom=1

8 -

After that, I asked Lugia, "Am I to stay here?"

"Yes," he replied, "And soon you will learn to summon the portals on your own."

Then he opened up another portal. I assumed it was to enter the first world, and stepped in. I recall falling from a height of 53 kilometers before I blacked out.

…

…

…

I woke up to find that I was in a clinic of some sort. A woman with soft red hair and a white-and-pink nurse's uniform entered the room.

"Oh!" she appeared to be startled, but regained her composure quickly. "You're awake." She left the room only to come back a few seconds later with three people.

The first had on a white-and-red cap with a foreign logo over his messy, raven black hair. His eyes were blackish-brown, and his skin slightly tanned. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and jeans with sneakers. The second was a head taller, and looked African. He wore an orange shirt with a green vest and dark brown pants. The third was a girl, about an inch taller than the raven haired kid. She had short, fiery red hair that she put in a side ponytail. She also wore a short-sleeved yellow shirt with overall jean-shorts and red-and-white sneakers. Well, here goes nothing…

Brock's Point Of View

We were walking, on our way to… oh, who am I kidding!? We're lost. Misty and Ash are fighting, as usual. An Eevee came up to us, pulling Misty's leg.

"What is it? Do you want us to follow you?" she asked. We followed it to a clearing.

"Oh my god!" Ash exclaimed. There was a girl lying there unconscious! "We have to get her to a Pokémon center, and fast!"

Misty's Point Of View

We took the girl to the nearest Pokémon center. Before long, Nurse Joy called us from the waiting room.

"Is she alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know... who she is?" I asked.

"No. Why don't you come in and ask her yourself?"

So we went in. The girl that was sitting on the bed was…beautiful! She wore a sky blue shirt and jacket, that went with her sky blue eyes. She had brown hair and light brown skin. She also wore jeans. I was the first to speak.

"May I ask who you are?"

Abby's Point Of View

I tried to speak, but couldn't. Puzzled, I settled for writing on my notepad.

I wrote,

_Please tell me who you are and where I am first._

The first one read it and replied, "You're at a Pokémon center. I'm Ash. This," he pointed to the tall one. "Is Brock. And this," He pointed to the redhead. "Is Misty. Who are you?"

I wrote,

_My name is Abigail._

Misty asked, "Why won't you speak?"

_I don't know, actually._

After writing this, I remembered when Lugia told me that some of my abilities would be limited. I erased my answer before Misty saw it, and wrote;

_I've never been able to speak. It's a genetic defect._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked me.

_Well… I'll figure something out. And… what is that creature on_ _Ash's shoulder?_

They all appeared to be shocked.

Brock spoke up. "You mean you really… don't know what Pokémon are?!"

_I'm afraid I don't._

Misty fainted.

"Well then... I know! We'll get Professor Oak to explain!" Brock said.

I agreed, and got off of the bed, only for a searing pain to rip through my left leg as soon as I put pressure on it. Ash helped me back on to the bed, and I smiled weakly at him in thanks.

"That settles it," Misty said. "You're traveling with us as soon as you're finished with your treatment." I tried to protest, but she wouldn't listen. And so, I found myself starting on a journey, unaware of the many adventures to come...

* * *

"That's all for tonight, kids!" I tucked them in.

"But dad!" they all chorused, disappointed.

"No." I spoke firmly. "If you'd like, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow since it'll be a Saturday, but only if you all go to bed now!" I heard nothing but silence after that. Satisfied, I walked to the living room and took out a photo album of me and Abigail in our younger days.

_Abby, I miss you..._


End file.
